


Teenage Daydream

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [147]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn indulges Ian's fantasies on his lad's childhood bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suechosethis (sue_chose_this)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_chose_this/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Ian first showed Quinn his old bedroom in Padua in Arcadia # 8 -- [A Paduan New Year's Eve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752725).
> 
> Then Quinn tamed Ian on the twin bed there in Arcadia # 27 -- [Independence Day: Let Freedom Ring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798048).
> 
> For Sue and Clara

Ian and Quinn crept up the stairs of the Prentices' home in Padua as if they were two wayward teenagers on their way to a secret tryst. They'd just called California from the kitchen extension to check that their clan was safely at the family reunion in Berkeley, which they'd had to miss due to Quinn's Whitman monograph, and not anywhere within a three-thousand-mile radius of New Jersey.  
  
Ever since Ian had shown Quinn his childhood bedroom on New Year's Eve in 2003, he had daydreamed of making love to him there. Now, he was finally going to do it.  
  
Even on the stairs, Ian's erection throbbed into his zipper. His anticipation was overwhelming after five and a half years of fantasies. He didn't think he'd make it another second without coming. And Quinn, a step behind him, could only gape at the jean-clad vision before him. If Ian had been wearing his 'fuck me' jeans, it would have been all over in the kitchen.  
  
They finally got to Ian's old room and almost fell into each other when Ian turned to lock the door, despite the empty house. Quinn snorted and Ian shushed him, determined to be that 18-year-old high school senior with his first boyfriend he'd dreamed of so long ago.  
  
"What if your family comes back?" whispered Quinn, playing along indulgently.  
  
Ian frowned. "It wouldn't be pretty." He sighed dramatically. "But Mom and Dad are working late, and Monty's over at his girlfriend's house."  
  
"Well, then," Quinn breathed into his ear. He gave Ian a little push onto the twin bed. Oh, the look on Ian's face said Christmas and birthday rolled into one.  
  
"I've never done this before," Ian said huskily.  
  
"Neither've I." Quinn squeezed in beside Ian, backing him against the wall. He got on his elbow and hovered over Ian, gazing into wondering green eyes.  
  
Quinn brushed hesitant lips to Ian's forehead, then gauged his expression. When he saw a shy smile, Quinn nuzzled the spot tenderly.  
  
Ian sighed happily. This was better than any fantasy he'd ever had in high school. "When did you first wanna...?" He waved between them charmingly with his right hand.  
  
"Ask me a hard one," Quinn chuckled. "The moment I saw you in English class."  
  
Ian actually blushed at this; he was clearly getting into the part. "Me, too. Didn't hear a word Mrs. Brennan said after that."  
  
"Who?" Quinn gave a gentle laugh as he petted soft russet spikes with even gentler fingers.  
  
Ian melted under his hand. "Kiss me," he implored.  
  
Quinn pressed his lips to Ian's with the awkward eagerness of a teenager. He closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the feel of Ian's mouth against his own. Easy to believe this was their first kiss.  
  
Ian's hips jerked involuntarily. "Oh, man!" he said a breathless eon later. He grabbed Quinn's hand and put it on the soaked-through denim at his groin.  
  
The smile on Quinn's face was adorably self-satisfied. "I can tell you're 18." He glided his fingers over Ian's jeans, tenderly petting his quiescent cock.  
  
Ian grinned. "So can I. But you had a little something to do with it, too. That was quite a kiss."  
  
Quinn's eyes sparkled. "Was it, now?"  
  
Ian ran a soft fingertip over the rough terrain of Quinn's nose. "Mmm-hmm." He pulled Quinn down into his arms, with most of his 6'4" frame on the bed. He angled Quinn's face to the ceiling, where his dad had painted the night sky for him all those years ago. "This is how I fall asleep, looking at the stars."  
  
"Sounds like you're an amateur astronomer, just like me." Quinn snugged into Ian.  
  
Ian snugged right back as he nodded. "Nothing better than you and me, with a starry night above us."  
  
Quinn chuckled. "And we even have R2-D2 along for a few beeps." The little droid gleamed at them from the desk.  
  
"Yeah, we're all set," Ian said contentedly. "And it's your turn now." When he'd looked over at R2, he had also seen the bulge in Quinn's jeans in the faint glow of the nightlight, and grinned in anticipation.  
  
Quinn could hear Ian's grin. He shifted to sit on the bed while Ian moved to his right side. Ian patted the pillow for him to lie down and leaned over him, eager to return his kiss.  
  
Ian's lips on his made Quinn even harder, not to mention Ian's thigh pressing hotly into his own. At least he had worn his boxer-briefs, so there was a buffer between his erection and the zipper. A good thing, since his cock had definitely bought into Ian's 18-year-old fantasy.  
  
He was in Ian's hands now, part of the thrill of indulging his teenage daydreams. Would Ian deepen the kiss? Would he wait to see if Quinn's youthful randiness matched his own? He certainly was keeping him guessing and off-balance, just like a real first time. And Quinn loved it.  
  
Ian grinned into bemused blue eyes, knowing that his tactics had stripped away half of Quinn's age.  
  
All of a sudden, an aggressive thigh parted Quinn's legs with exquisite pressure. Quinn gasped. His cock was digging into Ian's leg through two layers of jeans and the damp cotton of his underwear. The friction was impossibly arousing, what with rough denim and Ian's rougher thrusts. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
His wail broadened Ian's grin, which had become truly wicked. "Like this, d'ya?" Ian teased.  
  
Fortunately, Ian didn't expect an answer, since he instantly covered Quinn's lips with his own in a rapacious kiss. He pushed his tongue inside Quinn's mouth with the same rhythm he used to push into Quinn's cock with his thigh.  
  
Quinn couldn't stop bucking under him as he let Ian take his mouth with utter ferocity. He grunted his orgasm into Ian's tongue, shuddering into taut muscle.  
  
Ian dropped onto his shoulder when the last spasms were over. No sounds in the little bedroom, save labored breathing for the next few moments.  
  
"Can't believe it," Quinn said with an incredulous laugh. "We just came in our jeans!"  
  
Ian snickered. "Talk about Method acting."


End file.
